I love you, I love you not
by Mylaea
Summary: What will happen to the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione when the Burrow burns down? Luckily, someone has thier name on the GoodWizard list so they all get to stay with ... the Malfoys! D/Her and Har/G and Percy/??? - Read to find out!


Well, guess who's typing this with a brand new keyboard on her lap? That's right, me! (You're so smart) You see, while I was away at my father's for the summer, something went wrong with mom's keyboard on her computer (we have 2 in the house, the family's/mom's, and mine), as it was crashing all the programs and making beeps and squeaks and who knows what else. She took the one from my computer (that is really really old and is practically impossible to type on) and put it on hers. We're getting rid of the screwy one, so we had to buy a new one. I thought we were getting it for the good computer, but no!, she's keeping the bad keyboard (in my opinion) and letting me have the new one! It's a Yahoo! Internet access one. Pretty nifty! I'll shut up now and get on with the story:  
  
This is my 1st Harry Potter fic! Be nice.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter, as I'm not that genius of a woman named J. K. Rowling. Actually, she shouldn't have allowed it to be so manufactured. Too many backpacks and lunchboxes and shirts. *hides the backpacks, shirts and lunchboxes in her room by shoving them under the bed*  
  
(Ginny sits outside in her backyard, picking petals off a flower, and, thinking of no one in particular, says with each one,   
  
I love you, I love you not...  
  
"I just don't know what we're going to do!" exclaimed Mrs. Weasley. "We'll find someplace to stay, mum, don't worry," George said, trying to comfort his mother.   
Mr. Weasley was talking to a man in black robes, who was writing something on a piece of paper. "Well, I don't know what caused it! I'm sure it wasn't the twins with any of their experiments, because them and Harry, Hermione, both who are staying with us this summer, Ginny, and Ron were outside practicing flying. I can't tell you what burned the house down. I thought my house was fireproof!" The uniformed wizard sighed and said, "happens all the time. Owners are so desperate to sell their houses they'll lie about everything, and fireproofing is the most common. You, your family and guests will have to find a place to stay. These headquarters aren't meant for overnight visitors. Why don't you talk to Elinda Mulberry and ask her if she has any of those volunteer Goodwill families on her list?" The officer walked away. Mr. Weasley then walked down a hall in search of Elinda Mulberry.  
Harry looked from Mr. Weasley talking to the wizard officer to Ron, who was taking a while to throw that ball.   
**W~H~A~M!**  
"Harry! Harry, dear, are you okay? Ron, what have I told you about throwing things indoors! I'll deal with you later, young man. Harry, how many fingers am I holding up?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she cradled Harry's head and held up 3 fingers. Harry blinked and struggled to get up and out of Mrs. Weasley's grasp. "I'm fine, I'm fine! It's 3 fingers. Let me up! I'm okay. Nothing is broken. And besides, I'm the one who had the idea to throw the ball in the first place. Don't blame Ron, please Mrs. Weasley?" Mrs. Weasley sighed and let Harry up.   
  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"You can't make us!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"There has to be someone else!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"I'd rather live on the street!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Alright, that's enough, you!"  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Anyone have a club?"  
"NOOOOOOOO!"  
"Mr. Weasley, I don't want to either, but we just have to take it like men."  
  
The Weasley family and guests solemnly stood outside of a huge stone mansion, lots of suitcases and trunks around their feet. Frowns were on all faces. The gigantic doors swung slowly open, pushed by servants. Lucious Malfoy (like you haven't already guessed. Like I said, you're so smart) stood in the foyer, a smug smile upon his face. "Welcome to our home. Please enjoy your stay, as I'm sure it's the best accommodations you'll ever get the chance to rest in. Please, won't you come in?" he gestured towards the cavernous front entryway. The Weasleys and guests moved to pick up their suitcases and trunks, but before their fingers even brushed a handle or strap, a dozen servants had appeared out of nowhere and where carrying them into the titanic mansion. They all downtroddenly walked in, glum looks on their faces. Lucious Malfoy followed behind and in a big, self-assured voice, told them, "Normally, under different circumstances, I would not have let you all stay with me. I was on the GoodWizard list merely because I am running for office." Everyone didn't respond, save Mr. Weasley, who perked up and asked, "Office? I wasn't aware of one being available." All of the servants laughed until their knees buckled, tears rolling from their eyes. Lucious barely hid a superior grin. He snapped his fingers and at once all servants snapped back into their original stiff position. "I assume you all haven't heard? I suppose with the excitement of your so-called humble abode, you haven't had time to read the Daily Prophet," Lucious said, "So I will take the liberty to tell you. The late Cornelius Fudge died a few days ago for some unknown reason. Usually, there would be a next in line to step in, but in rather unusual circumstances, he refused to take the position. The Ministry of Magic is going to have an election in where witches and wizards cast a vote for whom they wish to be the next Minister of Magic. The Muggles do this to elect their leader, but you would know about that, wouldn't you, Mr. Weasley?" Mr. Weasley puffed up and was about to reply angrily when a flash of perfume and light blonde hair whizzed by the confused Weasleys and guests and, practically knocking him over, attached itself onto Lucious Malfoy.   
"DADEEE!" it screeched.   
Lucious wrapped his arms around it, now recognizable as a girl about Fred and George's age. The girl had long, luxurious blonde hair, gray eyes characteristic of the Malfoy family, and she was only a few inches shorter than Fred and George. She was wearing light purple robes that accented her shapely curves, apparent even under the loose robes. Lucious had now become animated and lively, a huge dopey grin on his face as he hugged his daughter happily. George mumbled something to Fred that sounded like "daddy's girl". Lucious laughed and said, "How are you, Tamia? Finally back from school?" Tamia smiled and let go of her dad. "Daddy, you said you would pick me up! I had to Apparate, and you know how scared that makes me..." Her full lips pursed out into a pout and her large gray eyes flecked with blue filled with melodramatic tears. Ron had to swallow his lunch that was coming up to visit. Harry and Fred looked green, too. George had an evil smile on his face and had his hand in his pocket, obviously fingering the Ton-Tongue Toffees that were in there. Lucious frowned and said, "I'm sorry sweetheart. I had some business to attend to. Princess, I'd like you to meet our guests. They will be staying for the summer and maybe longer until they can scrounge up enough money to purchase a new home. Their house burned down a few days ago." Tamia frowned and looked at them with stony eyes. "Why are they staying here?" "I'll tell you later, sugar. Why don't you go unpack? Your bags are in your room already," Lucious replied. He turned around and bellowed to the rest of the house, "BOY! GET IN HERE!" Draco Malfoy Apparated next to his father. His normally calm features drained of all color as his eyebrows went almost up to his hairline. His mouth dropped open like a fish, and he sputtered out, "Father, what are they doing here?" Lucious told him the story, as Draco's mouth formed a grin maliciously evil. Lucious asked Draco to show them to their rooms, but Draco, lost in thought, did not hear and didn't reply. Lucious cupped his hands and boxed Draco's ears. Draco yelped in pain and went to show them to their rooms. 


End file.
